The Great Collapse of the Celestial Order
by Tha Shroom Samurai
Summary: Nerevar is mortally wounded, and Azura guides his revenge while performing her own bidding. Read and review, please.


The Great Collapse of the Celestial Order DJ Anspach 

Act I Farewell, Lord Vivec

The shores of the grasslands welcomed my helpless body as the waves pushed me onto those embracing sands. Mud crabs stood squat and ignored my entity, possibly assuming that I was dead. Nude was my state, and the only arms that were retained in my possession was the flaming sword Trueflame, my spear that I had acquired from my duel with Hircine had been lost in the ambush, along with the late Almalexia's blade Hopesfire. With my red, Dunmer eyes I looked upward for a moment, the taste of blood salty and unpleasant, and the sight of nothing was even more displeasuring. I turned over onto my back and sighed, gashes adorned my body and became red decorations. The moon was full in the sky, the stars were all standing proud beside it. Sounds of the water overwhelmed me, and the smell of those salty waters did as well. What had happened? I was within the confines of Tel Aruhn and negotiating the freedom of several slaves, when suddenly the people of the town began to flee in mass numbers, and when I turned around there was a massive figure standing before me, his true form disguised by confusion and shadow. Before I could make out his appearance, he struck me down with one, magnificent blow. He took my sacred spear and Almalexia's sword, however I struck him with my personal sword, and he tossed me into the waters that had been so hospitable towards me. In my few moments of consciousness, I felt the fishes of the water knowing at my form, and it explained that number of wounds that brought such unspeakable pain to me. It had all happened in such a fantastic second, and now there I was, Lord Nerevar reborn, and bleeding to death on the sands of my former homeland.

Hopelessness overwhelmed me so quickly, I was severed from all the life blossoming around me, my own flower of existence was withering in the moments passing by so bloody. The figure that attacked me ripped the clothes from my back, took the enormous amount of gold from me, and degraded me in front of hundreds. The people of Vvardenfell, of Morrowind, saw their reincarnated God killing savior defeated without even fighting. Such embarrassment, however, would have to remain for another time. At this moment, I was completely focused on the pain, on the wretched stench of death that was either induced by my rapidly fading mind or it was my own body informing me of my own demise. Everything was me, I was alone and helpless, the mud crabs were laughing and strolling past, the stars were amused as I sank into that hugging sand. Where was life? Where was hope? All of it had become a hurricane, swirling madly and thus ending itself, disappearing into the cold hands of nature. Slowly I began to scream in terrible pain, the crippling anguish forced me to let my grip off of the base of Trueflame, and spit a massive amount of blood onto myself, that crimson danced down my body. Anger slowly began to mix in with the despair, and I vowed revenge if I was to survive this ordeal, I vowed bloody, murderous revenge. And as this anger settled in, so did a mild delirium, a loss of blood began to send me into another, almost euphoric and all the while terrible world. What wonders of the body were happening to me? Was this drugs? Was this death? The sky began to open and smile down at me, proverbial hands lifted me from the ground and slowly brought me upward. At first, I could only see the Grasslands from my position so high, yet soon lights were moving in the distance, torch-wielding guards of course, and the lamps of towns. I rose higher and higher, bringing my sword with me into the ascension of the sky. I was above everything, the clouds were nursing my wounds and the island of Vvardenfell was a distant memory, lost in the apex of death. Marvelous colors began to take place, red was yellow and blue black. Up was down, right was left, and soon I found myself in what I would consider to be a form of Heaven. This place defied the lore of religions, and it gave light to the true form of the afterlife. It was naked, it was beautiful, it was a place of music and sadness, weeping warriors longing to see their wives, and down trotted parents wishing so to see their kin once more. However, in this place I was alone, I still felt the sand at my back, and I still felt the waves of the sea splashing and eroding the bottom of my feet. I still could smell the salt of the water, and I could hear the laughter of the Mud crabs, the growls of nix hounds and the breeze of the wind, my body sheltered in the weeds of the beach. Where was I? Was this death? No, perhaps it was enlightenment, perhaps it was a new level of intelligence, or perhaps the voice that was sounding had answers. "Lord Nerevar," She said from behind a wall of white light. "Awaken child, you are in no harm in this place, you are with me, Azura"  
And suddenly, my troubles began to fade, a feeling of well being and mental stability arrived on a white horse. I lifted my head,  
"Azura? W-what?" With one eye open I stared into that wall of ecstasy, and from it the Goddess approached. She was not like the other Dunmer, her skin was light and smooth-looking, her hair kept from her face, but she was gorgeous, she was the most beautiful thing I had even seen in my life.  
"It is alright child, lay your head and heed my words. I will heal you of your wounds, but you must perform a task for me, you must perform several. The one who struck you down was Vivec, it was, however, not him, but a beast that he had summoned, and still retains in his secret palace. It was a beast that even I have not seen before, and his intentions for doing such a crime remain a mystery. I suspect that he believes you threaten him." Her words brought such dismay that I felt I was going to throw up, and I glared to the sky that was absorbing a millions colors at once. "What," I'd slowly sit up, my wounds now numb. "What am I to do, Great Azura?" She sighed, and her breath was a mighty wind that sealed me wounds together and put the blood back inside of me. Pain was replaced by normality, and now I was only nude. "It pains me to have to say this, and yet it does not." "What do you propose"  
"Vivec and the two other already deceased Gods Sotha Sil and Almalexia defied me in the younger ages, and it is for that reason why you, the Dunmer, have such dark skin and red eyes. I should have killed them, yet I am a Goddess of mercy, but now he has gone too far, you must kill Vivec, and after such I will have more tasks for you. "  
Both shock and satisfaction came about in a marvelous curtain of emotion. I was still in the world of my subconscious, the colors still danced and the breeze ever ceasing. I nodded without the slightest hesitation, "Then it shall be done"  
And upon my agreement, everything faded back into the natural order. The laughing mud crabs returned to their post on the sands, the breeze continued to brush past, the smell and sound of waves became immanent once more, and the stars returned to their dazzling celestial dance. The only thing that was different was the pile of clothes sitting next to me, along with the large amount of gold in a satin bag beside them, Azura had again looked out for me. Standing, I dressed myself in the red long-sleeved shirt and blue plants and tied the back of gold to my hip. Bringing Trueflame with me, I stood for a moment and took in the fast-paced movement of the last couple of hours. Everything had come so quick that my mind was in fragments, shattered glass on a cathedral floor. Vivec and I had become friends since the demise of Dagoth Ur, and now he had betrayed me for reasons of ego? This could not be true, I told myself, yet Azura, queen and keeper of the night sky and the twilight hour told me herself, and why would such a Goddess lie? It was time to move, and I trekked above a large hill that would cast a shadow during the day. When I reached it's apex, I saw in the distance the lights of a town, but what humble village would it be? My map had been lost in the confusion of the quarrel, it was floating somewhere in the water, soaked and pointless.

Towards that assortment of lights and far off buildings I moved, kagoutis standing proud on the hills far away from me, watching with their blood-lusting eyes as I moved past without fear. However, they did not dare to attack me, I was one with them and all of the other creatures that roamed Vvardenfell. In my adventures that led up to the fall of Dagoth Ur, I spent an enormous amount of my time in the woods and in the wilderness. At first, these beasts would attack me with every ounce of energy they had, and as any other time I struck them down. In the beginning of course, those battles were epic, but that was due to my young age, due to my lack of experience and my ignorance of true combat. Eventually, though, the scent of every creature would come natural to me, I had been covered in the blood Nix Hounds, the entrails of Kagoutis, the saliva of Cliff racers, and all other things so many times that now they seemed to welcome me, as I welcomed them. And when I would come to pass a Kagouti, which was painfully common in the Grasslands, I simply patted it upon it's rough skull, smiling and thinking nothing. Finding the beaten path that was the lifeline of the towns, I felt relief come about and followed it. Soon I began to wonder the time, the day, the date, and maybe current events? How long had I floated? How long had I been laying on the beach? Thousands of questions began to rush past the floodgate of restraint, and my mind was soon enveloped by a sea of inquiries. I was troubled in such a way that describing it would take ages, it would be an epic within itself. Now, I began to suspect, was not the time to worry about the fate of the people, now was the time to go and buy a set of armor. But as I walked toward the town that I now knew was Vos, my thoughts yet again plagued me, and the significance of my life came into question. Events were taking place in the empire that forced me to be small, yet somehow I began to the think that is how such things should be. I was nothing but a piece of the massive puzzle that the world and history was apart of. Things were intricate and undying, and there was nothing that I could do about it.

In Vos, I came to the conclusion that I did not need armor, and in fact needed nothing more than a boat ride to Vivec. The docks were located at the bottom of a spiraling hill, and I brought it upon myself to wander within the confines of the town at first, quite possibly to find someone who knew what had attacked me. The people in the town were whispering to one another as I passed, they knew immediately of who I was and were shocked at the news of what happened. However, only a few people were out on that night, and it brought me relief that everyone in the quaint village did not see me. Passing the temple, I began to hear the wonderfully demure tune of a lute. Turning my head, I saw the tiniest Bosmer fellow, his eyes were closed as he plucked his strings, and there was a small bucket in front of him with pieces of gold beginning to pile upward, generous donations made by the town. Standing in front of him I'd smile and watch as he played, his fingers were slim but they were tools of the gods, and the music brought forth from his marvelous instrument screamed talent. I dropped several pieces of gold into the bucket, and he stopped.  
"Thank you for the donation, sir!" He'd declare, without opening his eyes.  
"Could you keep playing? As you can see I'm a little down on my luck." I'd reply.  
He seemed to smile just a bit,  
"Sir, I can't see, I'm blind, the Commona Tong took out my eyes as a payment for a debt my father owed." I gulped in embarrassment, and dropped a few more pieces of gold into the bucket. "I'm terribly sorry, but will you keep playing"  
He nodded, and once again began to pluck, it was then that I sat cross-legged in front of him, putting my sword down on the grass beside me, it burned away the blades and forced a large patch of death around it due to the magnificent flames that came with it. "So what're you doing in this part of Vvardenfell?" He asked. "I'm getting back to Vivec, getting back for a little revenge"  
"Oh?" He shook his head. "That's not good, for what"  
I was surely not going to tell him that I was after the head of Lord Vivec, surely he would call the guards and I would be forced to take the lives of innocent folk.  
"Someone attacked me, and I'm just getting back at them, gonna' kill 'em." My retort was blunt, yet I had no care for what others thought of me, I simply yearned for him to play. And, of course, he did, switching songs every now and then, his magic fingers made up for his lack of sight in the art of musical perfection.  
"But what did they attack you for?" His questions were right after the other, however I did not mind.  
"Apparently," I followed upon Azura's words. "Apparently he thinks that I am a threat to him." "Are you?" "I don't know"  
He smirked, and switched songs, and I dropped a little more gold into his bucket. "Well if you don't know if you're a threat to him, then you shouldn't be on this revenge quest. Besides, how do you know that he thinks you're a threat?" He was prying, but he was an enjoyable fellow, and such conversation and mer-to-mer interaction was going to be held with open arms. "Someone told me, someone reliable and someone who would not lie." I informed him, and suddenly he was on another song.  
"Well, I hope they aren't lying, I hope someone innocent isn't going to die." He frowned.  
It was then I shot him a suspicious look,  
"You aren't going to inform the guards are you"  
And he switched songs.  
"Nope," His smile was childish, but it was painfully obvious that he was wise. "To be honest with you, I don't care for the guards, I don't care for anything except my lute and getting by. All I want to do is sit here, or wherever the wind guides me, and I wanna play, make me some money," He switched songs yet again, now it was slow and relaxing, intoxicating in it's own right. "Eventually find a woman, too. You got a woman"  
I shook my head,  
"Nope." Chuckling, the Bosmer went into a fast-paced tune. "You should always have a woman. I'm going to get the most beautiful Bosmer woman in all of Tamriel! And you want to know something?" He stopped playing for a moment, and leaned forward, as if preparing to share a secret.  
"What?" I asked. "She'll be the bustiest Bosmer woman, too." He snickered, I followed up and for a moment the two of us laughed like long lost friends. "Here," He handed me his lute. "You play"  
I paused for a moment and stared down at the stringed instrument in my lap. "Be careful with her, though." He added.  
Slowly I began to play, but eventually fell into the charm of the notes, keeping a rhythm that was at first fast, and then falling slow, creating such a sound that it was almost like the Lute was weeping. When I was done, I handed it back to him.  
He sighed,  
"You've got much sadness in ya', don't you?" He'd question, prying once more.  
"Yeah." I watched the blind one, it was almost as if he was exploring the uncharted wilderness of my mind. "Yep, seems these days all people got to live for is sadness. You got the situation in Cyrodill, the guards killing folk and whatnot. You had the Dagoth Ur nonsense, wars, fighting, daedra. It's dark times we live in, but music'll get ya' through." He declared. I nodded,  
"I hear you on that." Silence settled inward as he plucked his strings, keeping the same beat and song for longer than any other. The Bosmer was superb was much better than I, and it was obvious he'd been playing for most of his life. Soon those minutes that I had grown accustomed too transformed into an hour, and he continued to play, switching off to different songs as he pleased. The hour turned into another hour, and the sky was getting shades of blue interlocked with the black that once dominated. Another hour, and more blue, but his tune was everlasting, and as the population of the town began to flock from their homes, his melody stayed alive. But soon the sun was chasing the moon and daytime prospered, I stood up and dropped the rest of my gold in his bucket, an astronomical amount of course. "What was that?" He stopped, and turned his head in several directions, frightened.  
"I just put all my gold in your bucket, that is all." I slowly turned towards the direction of the docks.  
He'd hold his hand out, "Wait, man," He called out. "What's your name?" "Nerevar," I said without turning around, and descending downward into the dock area, it was the last glance I had at the Bosmer.

The boat ride to Ebonheart was slow, however I gained plenty of much needed sleep in the meantime. Carrying my sword, I stepped onto the cobblestone docks and searched around for a moment, hoping for a familiar face but only spotting complete strangers. It was not here in this town, though, that I wished to reside. The dusk sun was smiling on the town before it made it's departure behind the gleaming waters. Slowly I ascended onto the town square, near where the enormous winding dragon statue. Right away I was recognized as the Nerevar, and whispers began to fly about in such a display that even I was bewildered by the stereotypical behavior of commoners in distress. However, there was an Orc clad in complete armor of his native land that stared at me from the steps leading up to the Tavern. Approaching, his arms were crossed and there was a large Daedric Claymore on his back. "You are Nerevar, but I hear you have been struck down," He beamed as he spoke, the stench of a thousand barbarians pulsated from him. "I think that you are a fraud." I said nothing to him, and made an attempt to walk past towards where the exit of the town was, towards the ancient and holy city of Vivec. But his mighty, green hand placed itself on my chest, and shoved me back into the statue. "Answer me you weakling! Filthy Dunmer, swit!" He struck me then, and I looked to him with a glare. Continuing his verbal assault, "I think I should take that little flaming sword, too!" I decided that my time was not to be wasted on the likes of drunken Orcs. Smirking ever so slightly, I spoke,  
"You've got blood on your lip"  
"Wha--" He looked down, and I rushed the blade upward, the metallic wonder tore through his armor with ease and ripped his skull in half. A fountain of blood and entrails was displayed for all to see, and his mangled corpse slammed against the ground. One, large puddle of blood engulfed is form and seeped between the cracks of the dock, spilling into the water and tainting it red. Gasps sounded within the confines of the area, and a guard charged towards me with his blade drawn.  
"Stop! Stop right there! You are under arrest, as I see you've no gold, and so you must come with me NOW!" He'd shout, the egomania that probably infested his mindset showed. "No," I scowled, and run the blade across his chest in a flash, sending him down beside the Orc. "I don't have time for any of this!" Several other guards charged for me, but I began to sprint out of the town, and the beautiful country side of the Ascaidan Isles came into view, the cobblestone ground was replaced by gently swaying blades of grass and castle Ebonheart disappeared in the haze of the horizon. Soon, the guards were no longer a threat, and my sprint turned into a jog and the jog into a walk. Out of breath, I paused and took a moment to get my head back into place, when up ahead I spotted a figure moving quickly towards me. As it approached, I saw that it was an Imperial woman--completely nude! With a smile I approached, and unhesitatingly did she stop.  
"Sir! Good sir, oh you must help me, please!" She cried. "What's the problem?" I answered her cries. She sniffled, tears began to swell in her eyes,  
"A group of bandits, they set up in a cave right between Vivec and Ebonheart, they took my clothes and they--" Suddenly she stopped, and looked to the ground shamefully.  
"What?" I asked. "What did they do"  
"They raped me"  
I gulped, such a fragile situation. "Would you show me where the cave is? I might have a solution." She nodded almost frantically. "Several of them are chasing me, they'll be here any minute, I swear it." Dropping Trueflame for a moment, I took off my shirt and gave it to her. "Here, it should be long enough to cover the top part of your legs, just come and show me where it's at, alright?" I assured.  
Putting the shirt on, she nodded thankfully and it was indeed long enough to keep her from behind exposed. Lifting my sword again, I began to walk proudly towards the direction in which she ran from. Beside me she strolled, sniffling under that sky so blue. Looking to her, I said nothing, for the beauty of a woman was a conversation in it's own sense, and despite her lack of makeup, her dissembled hair and filthy state of sanitary being, she was absolutely beautiful, perhaps matching Almalexia or Azura.  
"Y-you're the Nerevarine, aren't you?" She'd ask with fear.  
"Yes I am. How did you manage to guess"  
"That flaming sword, a pamphlet is being handed out to the citizens of Vivec to be on the look out for you, and to turn you into the Ordinators." Her news was chilling, but I had nothing to fear from those priest-soldiers, for I was a God Killer, and the simplicity of those Ordinators was laughable. "Are you going to turn me in?" "No," She said. "You were willing to help a stranger." "Where is the cave at?" She took me by the hand, and guided me over a large hill to yet another each front that resembled the one I had found myself adrift on not so long ago. Raising a slight brow,  
"I see no cave." I heard a small bit of laughter from her, and suddenly a voice.  
"Now!" Several Dunmer men leaped from the trees, leaves dancing downward and sinking into the water-ravaged sands. They were dressed in black, and wielded daggers that looked to be enchanted. Running forward, one of them rose his dagger and made a futile attempt to strike me down. Without flinching I slammed the large blade into his side, and sent him onto the sands. He was still alive, but he posed no threat, his screams echoed and blood danced down into the salt water. Two of them then came at me, leaving one behind, and I simply cast them into the next world as I did with any opponent, leaving enormous gashes that seeped with blood on them and all things around them. The final one was calm, his eyes were leveled and he presented a smile. "What is this?" I asked with intensity. As I studied him, the sight of his Daedric armor was soothing for a pair of worn out eyes. "Ask yourself that, Toad. Surely the great Nerevar himself would have resisted the temptation of a nude woman. Yet here you stand, perhaps the temple was correct in hunting you for your false identity"  
I chuckled, "They called that off, Dagoth Ur is dead." "No they didn't." Interrupted the woman from behind. I turned my head to her, and for the moment that we were once again at eye level, I did not glare, I was calm and at ease, she'd be an easy and non-enjoyable kill. "They released pamphlets about you, she was not lying, that simply got your attention didn't it?" He grinned. He was quite Dunmer, his voice deep and native to Morrowind. Startled, I held my sword towards him and kept my head.  
"Well that doesn't matter, I can assume why." I was not an idiot, Vivec was expecting my return after reports came from Vos. There was no point in digging any further, the guidance of Azura was at hand. "Then it's fine if we kill you, we will say you resisted." The Daedric-clad man was full of himself, yet he stood unarmed, unflinching. Without a word I moved towards him, foolishly, and decided to give him the chance of a practice swing, just to force him backwards. Throwing himself back, he lifted his hands, and fantastic beams of light escaped from his hands, and thus a Golden Saint appeared in front of me. It held a glass sword in it's hand, and it's face was void of emotion. Swinging at me, I rose Trueflame and thwarted the Daedra's attempt at executing me. Downward I brought that sword yet again, and cut it across it's golden stomach, and thus lift my foot to kick it beside the man whom I had killed earlier.  
"Are you bounty hunters?" The question arose from me in a pathetic way, the Daedric-clad man chuckled warmly, and the Imperial woman was silent behind me.  
"No," He smiled and stood ever still, raising his hands. "But the Temple has made you out as a fugitive, thus you are allowed to be killed, thus I may avenge the fallen House, the sleeping house, House Dagoth." Upon his finishing of words, I laughed aloud and mocked him with my actions. His eyes thinned and he scowled, his hands moving towards the sky and more beams of light escape from his hands. Beside him, a Daedroth appeared, and I charged for it. Those jaws peeled open and I snapped them shut, the blood seeped from it's cavity in it's face, and the creature disappeared, just as the Golden Saint did. Now that I was close to the summoner, I took a large swing behind me and felt the clank of metal on my blade. Smiling, I turned to him and saw that with a solitary open palm, he had blocked Trueflame. There was a cackle,  
"Into the water you go!" Lifting the sword, he brought me with him. How could the Nerevarine be defeated in such a way? I was used to the simple executions of even the most powerful of creatures. Atranochs knelt at my sight and usually Daedra ran from my very sight. He went to toss me, and I lunged the side of my foot into his skull, temporarily phasing him while I lowered and lifted my blade again, this time spinning round to swing at him, and effectively slamming the blade into his shoulder. Deep within his skin it dove, blood trickled down the side of his armor and simply became apart of the blackness that was consuming him in that form of protection. "Ah!" He cried, eyes locking down onto the flaming sword that also burned with excruciating intensity. Without a smile or look of satisfaction, I brought the sword from his shoulder and threw it deep into his chest. At fist the blade simply banged and dented the armor, but then the fires melted away at the layers and another quick swing broke down into him. "Woman! Do something!" He shouted as he did his best to escape the relentless onslaught of a Gods weapon, but from my very own sight I could see that he was weakening, the flame of his life force diminishing in the waters of death. For a moment, I took my eyes off of my opponent to see the Imperial behind me. She looked frantic, and took a rock from the ground with her hands. Obviously struggling with it as she moved towards me, I placed my eyes back upon the Daedric-clad man, and delivered a glorious blow to his abdomen. A fountain of blood seeped from the wound, and it seemed to rain on me, I felt the warm, red drops of victory on my face when I turned around to face the woman. There was death all around me, the screams of the Daedric-clad man lasted only but a second before death silenced him. His minions were dead, too, and the woman stared with the rock over her head. She stared in fear and in disbelief, truly the Nerevarine stood in front of her.  
"I'd like my shirt back." I held out my hand and delivered such looks of fearlessness in her direction. "Hah"  
She tossed the rock towards my head, I threw my hand up and caught it.  
Then I threw the rock back at her, and sent her to the sand with an enormous gash upon the side of her face.

Vivec was in my view and the Sixth House Fanatics were left at their shallow, near-watery graves. I stole the leading man's armor, despite that there was a large gash in the shoulder, lower chest and in the abdomen. Yet that did stop me from moving towards the Hlaalu canton, the bridge leading up to it was guarded by no one and the torches of the Ordinators were nowhere to be seen. I kept an eye out for them, my identity could easily be recognized through the gloriousness of my flaming blade. As I walked in the dusk's fading and incorporating light, when the orange loomed not only through the sky but through the blue, holy waters of Vivec city, as I walked, there was light emitting from me, and I stood out on this orange. I saw no creatures and thus felt no fear of them if they were there. I saw no people, I was alone, and my motives for entering the holy city were the only thing accompanying me, aside from Trueflame. When I reached the stone ground of the Hlaalu canton, I took a look around with discretion and pondered the location of the Ordinators that patrolled these streets with great paranoia of all things against the temple. I questioned why there were not already attacking or questioning me, and why I could not see their torches in the darkening area. Entering further, I looked over to a Gondolier that was waiting for business, and moving towards him I held hopes of getting to the temple much quicker. "Excuse me boatman, may I offer you a small amount of gold to reach the--" And so suddenly, I realized the mistake of giving the Lute-playing Bosmer all of my gold. "Never mind." I gritted my teeth and went on my way, heading towards the direction of the Temple Canton. Such a grueling and mind eroding task this would be, and quite possibly the Ordinators of the city would interrupt my seemingly peaceful stroll towards the demise of a God. Soon the gondolier disappeared and I was in the midst of the city. Long ago the sun had disappeared and shadows owned the streets. I was in another Canton now, of which one I was not absolutely sure, but I knew that I was heading towards the Temple, and really that's all that mattered. A feeling of anxiety was indeed present and rumbling in my stomach, nervousness began to rear it's ghastly face and terrify me. Of course, courage was the leading ingredient in the melting pot of emotions that was I. The Daedric armor I had stolen wore heavy on my body, and it brought with me a touch of evil, just looking towards me would signify that something dark and malevolent was on it's way -- and it was. Never had I felt so angry and betrayed towards someone whom I had trusted with my life. In the days after Dagoth Ur's demise, Vivec and I had caught on many years of lost friendship, despite the fact that I had no only been forced to execute Almalexia, and even though the death of Sotha Sil seemed to be at my own hands, the circumstances were undoubtedly justified. However, Azura had hinted to me not only after the great Red Mountain duel, but also after Almalexia had fallen, that I should take care of Vivec, too. But when I spoke with him, and when he gave unto me Wraithguard (which was also stolen from my hands at the attack), he was an intellectual, the intelligence of centuries was marked on him. Now it seemed that greed overtook this Wiseman, and he made the unfortunate mistake of not only making an attempt on my life, but taking Hopesfire, the Spear of the Hunter, and Wraithguard from me. Such deceit could not be allowed to pass, and Azura spoke of more tasks for me, more daunting and worthy quests to fulfill. Perhaps my time on this Earth was not over, and perhaps that I could once again leave my stain on history's pages.

When I reached St. Delyn, I saw that in the distance (at the Temple) that the torches I had not seen in the other cantons were lit in tenfold. There had to be at least twenty Ordinators waiting for me, or at least that is what I came to suspect. Quite far from the Temple still, I took a moment to admire the wonderful architectural skills of my Dunmer people, and I smiled. Hell, I had to smile, it had been the first real grin in several days, if not weeks. Alas, the smile was ill-fated and bittersweet, and it was quickly replaced by determination when the figure of the Ordinators grew more distinct, and I could tell that they were really waiting for something. Now the bridge from St. Delyn to the temple was clear, and not a soul was guarding it, but the perfect vision of the priest-soldiers would surely spot me making an effort to cross. I did not fear them, and neither did my blade which was destined to cut them down and allow the holy city's streets to contain rivers of it's own blood. Ah, such satisfaction came at murdering those who had once scorned, and then embraced me. What was this feeling I felt moving towards the Temple? Was this evil? Was this revenge? Was this the pollution of the Daedra's influence and Azura's tricking ways? Or, possibly, was the paranoia of battle and theo political affairs rotting my mind? Such was not a question for now, but a question for later, as were all questions I had now. In the moment that was rising before my eyes, only answers could effectively allow you to thrive further in this mad, cruel word. Placing my booted feet on the first step of the bridge leading out of St. Delyn, I sighed gently and took a glance at the spectacle of torches. For a moment, there was simple and utter peace, without the sounds of battles or screams of dying men. I welcomed this imposing silence, it was powerful and ruled the land of time for just a moment, before a scream would be heard.  
"Ah! The flaming sword of Nerevar! It is him!" One of the Ordinators shouted. Suddenly the array of torches began to move, nearly instantaneously. Towards me the orange cluster charged, and I delivered the slightest of smiles to them, unafraid of their clubs and blessed armors. A sole Ordinator reached the bridge first.  
I grinned,  
"You're making a mistake, back away and you shall not die"  
He stared at me through his mask and drew his club and shield. Standing still in a crouch position, he seemed to concentrate on my position, or wait until help arrived. Either way, two more Ordinators made it to his side, assuming the same position but this time one charged for me, the one I had warned so. "You cannot escape the righteous!" They would be his last words, and though such affairs were grim and distasteful even for I, I had to protect myself. A quick swing of Trueflame, and I took the helmet from the priest-soldier's head. Making an effort to swing at me, he brought the club towards my face. Before grabbing onto the base of the club, I spotted the second two Ordinators coming for me. Ripping the club from the first Ordinators hand, I swung it against his skull and thus ended his life in a heartbeat, while several other Ordinators were quickly overrunning my position. I swung Trueflame and cut through the next two, the first one coughing up large, near-chunky spouts of blood when I penetrated his chest, and the second one fell over the bridge, a splash being the prelude to the sight of his floating body. Another Ordinator ran upward onto the bridge that I was now making headway in progressing through. He screamed to motivate himself as he went to club me, and I was silent to motivate him in fearing for his life as I impaled through his stomach region. Right away he stopped swinging, using his strength to scream in horrific agony. I lifted him, and he hung from the sword in such a way that the other priest-soldiers descending towards me would stop and stare with a gasp. Throwing the Ordinator to the ground, his armor revealed a nearly foot-long and foot-wide gash bleeding him to death. Without paying much attention to him anymore, I focused on the sword, and how it chopped into the side of yet another Ordinator, leaving him in the middle of the bridge with blood seeping from the mouth of his Indoril mask--dead. I swung again, knocking an Ordinator back onto the stairs of the bridge and leaving him there to scream in agony, I'd removed his left arm. "Do not let him reach Lord Vivec!" One of them had cried in the midst of battle, and he was most likely dead within the hour.  
Now that I was in the Temple Canton, I could see that many more of those Ordinators were coming right for me, and most had dropped their torches. Looking down, I saw the club still in my hand and assured myself of it's use. When a claymore-wielding Ordinator approached me, I used Trueflame to block the undermining attack, and the club to swing into his lower jaw, sending him onto the ground in a daze before I smashed the club into his skull again. With him dead, I focused on three more of the priest-soldiers heading my way, with a few behind them of course, and held a look void of emotion on my face as I ran my blade up and down their bodies and their armor. Two of the charging ones fell on impact, their cuirasses splitting from the impact of the blade, leaving them nearly torn in half. The third one was luckier, his right pauldron fell off broken, but his shoulder was untouched. However, I believed that the smell of burning flesh discouraged these Ordinators, my blade did, after all, leave one with tremendous burns before it ripped into you. A trail of holy bodies was quickly growing behind me, yet I was still killing, the blood was beginning to settle of my face again and corkscrew down my armor. Another claymore-bearing priest-soldier approached, he was virtually alone as several more of them were a good fifty feet behind him. I was nearly at the steps leading up to the Temple, and then I would have to climb the stairs leading to Vivec's home, and I took note of this when I leaped in front of the claymore-fiend. When coming back down, I brought Trueflame with it, and in one, flawless swing I took the head from his shoulders, his neck was charred to a crisp. Now, five of the holy soldiers were approaching me, all wielding clubs proudly. It would be a problem on how to dispose of them effectively, but I would figure such things out in time. Tossing the club at one of them, it slammed into his helmet and sent him onto his back, while I extended my foot to kick the second one down, and swing my blade wildly at the next three. Two of them fell, the survivor was terribly wounded and cried for mercy, but as the fallen two were getting up I had no other choice but to refuse his wish. Again I moved swiftly and brought my sword with me, cutting the surviving two down and kicking one of them down into the canal, his screams echoed into the night and nearly shattered Azura's sky. Sweat poured and made my face shine, the smell of burnt flesh filled the area and a few of the defeated Ordinators were screaming aloud, quite possibly from lost limbs. Ascending onto the staircase, I saw two more Ordinators bearing claymores. The duo moved hastily, one of them swung right away and the other waited, but each blow was held back by Trueflame. Out of the corner of my eye, I took notice of one of them swinging yet again, and the other one so still. An idea arose in my head, and I grabbed the still priest-soldier, holding him close to my and lowering Trueflame. In an instant his comrade's claymore tore through his body without him attempting to do such an atrocity. Letting him go, the wounded and possibly deceased Ordinator rolled down the stairs and greet his fellow dead soldiers at the bottom.  
The surviving one in front of me screamed, "Bastard!" He lifted his blade, and I ran him through before he was able to swing, and he fell down the stairs, too.  
I knew there would be more Ordinators, a number of them probably fled to protect Vivec's palace, but I was completely prepared to kill every single one of them. I decided to circle the Temple itself, getting a glimpse of the near-fallen moon that floated, and the shrine dedicated to it, along with the statue of Vivec's conquest. Towards the stairs that lead up into the secret palace, I saw only three torches in the haze of the night, and I began to wonder where the rest had gone. In any case, I proudly moved towards the staircase, and as I began to make out the figures of the guarding Ordinators, it became aware that these were the ones that patrolled the streets of Mournhold -- High Ordinators! The two on the front of the stairs charged me first, the third one was waiting at the top. Delivering a blow to the High Priest-Soldier that arrived near me quickest, he survived the initial burning, and when the blade tore across his stomach and armor. Of course, he was mortally wounded, and smile peeled across my face when I struck the second one in the shoulder, forcing his right arm to hang off. Back to the first one, I blocked his counterattack with the surface of Trueflame, and threw myself back at the second High Ordinator's swing (of course, right afterwards he fell to the ground in a frenzy of pain.) "You're turn." I spoke softly, and I stabbed Trueflame deep into the High Ordinator's stomach. When it was inside, I brutally turned it onto it's right side, and ripped the sword from within him. A shower of blood and organs was beheld, and to his knees the priest-soldier collapsed, blood seeping from those gaping lips of his mask. Without a thought I strolled past, and moved onto the staircase leading to the secret palace, the palace of Vivec. I watched the torch-wielding High Ordinator at the top, he was concentrating on me just as I was to him. When I was within speaking distance of him, he did not attack, but he stood there proud, just as I. And then, the silence broke,  
"You are truly Nerevar-reborn, aren't you?" He asked without emotion.  
I smiled, "Such a compliment, is it because you Ordinators are weak?" "Hah! They are petty soldiers, but I am quite different, a personal hand of Almalexia's no less, but it seems that she has been killed--by your hand no less." He was angry about his fallen Goddess, yet I had no sympathy for him. "If you are so different," I stated with a cold, mocking tone to my voice. "Then show me!" Right upon the finishing of my sentence, he drew his blade and came at me. I laughed at him in order to taunt, I blocked his attacks and refused to attack back, it would wear him down, and get him angry. He swung blindly for a moment, several of his swipes getting close to my face and the wind from his heavy sword blew back my hair. Several moments passed, and we were halfway down the stairs, indeed he was beginning to repel me. Deciding to make an offensive, I leaped forward and forced him to fall onto the stair case, and thus I swung the sword down at him. Alas, he lifted his blade and guarded against my attack! Now with a formidable opponent before me, I swung my foot into his side and nearly forced him to spring back up. Getting in front of him, I began to guide myself up the stairs, the sound of metal-upon-metal echoed frustratingly in my ears, and sparks began to emit from the edge of our swords -- he was a challenge for Trueflame. Soon, we both sprang back from each other, and I looked down at him from in front of Vivec's door, and he from below on the stairs.  
He huffed,  
"Are you ready to die, Nerevarine?" "Yep." "Then have at you!" He charged up the stairs in such a flawed move I could not help but admire his ambition to murder me. Attempting to take out my legs, I leaped back and almost hit Vivec's door. We were both eye-level with each other now, and he could clearly see the look of confidence on my face. Beginning to circle one another, the two of us were in dire need of rest, him more so than I, for he was but a mortal. "Hah!" He swung at me. I darted to the side and threw my sword up at him, lowering my hand of course so that the fine edge of the flaming sword tore through his belly. Abruptly he stopped his cry of battle, and I looked down at him, watching the droplets of blood hit the ground and begin to intertwine with one another to slowly form a puzzle. "If it's one person that I had to die by, I am glad it was you, you are a great and honorable fighter, Nerevarine." He whispered, his eyes forced to be colored black by the shadow of his mask. Nodding, I took the sword from his stomach, and allowed him to hit the ground. He did not make another move after that, and I felt comfort in knowing that these soldiers died protecting their Lord, however badly that they failed. Staring towards the door that was now in front of me, I scowled and felt that victory was at hand. I realized that Vivec was going to be a terribly skilled opponent, but I was prepared as I opened the door.

"Nerevar, ah, I knew that my beast would not have killed you, yet I sent him out, quite foolish, do you not agree?" Vivec said to me as soon as I shut the door behind me. His palace was modest, with three pillars in the middle and Vivec himself floating above a triangular platform. Behind him, there was a pedestal with several documents on it, and the domed room was very wide -- perfect for a fight. I scoffed, "So you confess to it, old friend? Your trick was disgusting, and great Azura has led me here." "Is that so," He smiled devilishly. "Well, I knew that she would tell you of such things if you survived, but I was not expecting her to leave you out on the current affairs of the world, such as her own deceit." I moved towards him slowly, "What do you mean?" "Nerevar, the gates of Oblivion are opening, Daedra are running freely throughout Tamriel in various pockets. Did you not know? Has Azura not told you? Of course, I am sure she has something to do with it, and I am sure that letting you know I sent my beast to kill you is apart of an intricate plan that she has." Vivec explained calmly, his eyes were leveled, his Chimer skin and his Dunmer skin divided down the middle. I stared at him silently, sulking in my own anger. "Perhaps she has not told you that, but perhaps I will tell you of my reasons for attacking you." Vivec then added.  
"Do not try to justify your actions, Vivec, I am going to kill you." I sneered.  
He held his hand out,  
"But wait, why must you resort to violence so quickly? I sent my beast after you because I was told that you were aiding in these gates appearing, that you were practicing arcane rituals and of the sorts. Now I know that is not true." Vivec was pleading for his life, and I was not buying up to it. "Could you not have asked me to appear in your palace? Did you have to attack me, and nearly KILL me?" I questioned, pressing onward.  
"N-no I could--" "That Is enough, false God! I have slain Almalexia for her foolishness, Sotha Sil is dead, and now you shall be, too!" He scowled, and placed himself on the ground, ceasing his floating.  
"Nerevar, please! You've no understand of my dilemma! Allow me, at least, the dignity of explaining my story before we duel." Staring towards him, I felt a bit of sympathy for my own friend. Insanity had to be gripping him, for his powers as a god were diminishing tenfold.  
"Then say your story." I crossed my arms, letting the blade jet out of one side. "Thank you," He bowed his head humbly. "As you may or may not know, gates leading to and from Oblivion have been appearing all over Morrowind -- all over Tamriel! My spies informed me that you were aiding in this by practicing evil magik. When I asked what motives you may have had for this, they told me it was a revenge on the people of Morrowind for their arrogance towards outlanders. It was quite probable, and I had to act immediately." For a moment, I sunk in the statement and breathed quite slowly, working the scenario in my head, then, "A magnificent story indeed, Vivec. What was this beast that you sent to me?" "A rare Daedric monster, actually." Right away, the once immortal God standing before me had flawed himself.  
"Oh?" I moved towards him ever slower. "So you attack me with a Daedra for opening Daedric gates? Old friend, you were once a wise man of the highest degree, and now it seems along with your powers, you have lost your mind." "Nerevar, wait"  
"I am waiting no longer, Vivec. You have not only gone as far as to make an attempt on my life, but now you lie like a common criminal." He growled, and his hands came together in order to form a magnificent ball of fire in which he threw towards me. I leaped to the side, and then forward in his direction as he stood on his triangular platform and made no effort to move. "DO NOT DO THIS NEREVAR!" He screamed, continuously begging for mercy towards his existence. I did not heed his cries, and soon I was within striking distance. Running the sword across his upper-chest, he cried in agony as it first left a burning red scar across him, and soon it seeped blood. Once again, the same ball formed in his hand, and I would proceed to jump away from him, giving him a kick in the jaw as a reminder of my anger. This time, the rolling inferno came close to hitting me, I felt the heat from it and it caused enormous amounts of sweat to pour from my face. Back on my feet, he had positioned himself across the domed room from me, and we met eye-to-eye from quite a distance. Not a word as said as we stood so perfectly still, and the sounds of Ordinators outside was immanent, yet they dared not to enter Vivec's holy palace unless he commanded them. I heard the lute player in my head just then, and for a moment I was at peace with myself and everything else in this great existence. And just as suddenly as I heard the music, it ended, and it motivated me to sprint towards Vivec. And upon my move, he moved as well, and we met in the middle, we met on his triangular pedestal, and I went to attack him, and he did the same. His marvelous ball of fire met my unmatched sword of flame, and when the two connected a massive ball erupted through the entire room, the pillars surrounding his platform collapsed and tore through the roof, the candles in the room dropped over and wax spilled about. For a moment, all that I could see was white and immaculate, all the while burning red and horrible. I could hear terrible, terrible screaming, and I felt the burning sensation overtaking me. When the white descended into memory, I looked down upon myself and realized that the Daedric armor was badly damaged. My right pauldron was completely gone, and a large chunk of the cuirass had been ripped off in the battle. There was a small amount of blood erupting from my lips, yet nothing terrible had happened. But, I looked up, and there was Vivec! I had expected him to be standing over me with his arms crossed and his eyes leveled, chuckles coming from his lips and laughter truly in his heart. Yet, he was on his back, on the triangular platform I had found him on. He was twitching badly, and as I stood, I saw that he was drapped in blood. Moving towards him very quickly, his eyes were to the side, but they locked unto me when I appeared in his vision. He was breathing heavily, and there was a massive cavity in his left side. It bled profusely, and ran like a waterfall onto the holy ground below.  
He reached up, "Nerevar, Nerevar, Nerevar. Truly you," He paused to cough. "Truly you are the incarnate, and I cannot stop you. Whatever agenda Azura has in store for you, please see that it comes out for the greater good of the people of Morrowind, see that it brings a golden age of prosperity, see that I did not die in vein." I had no chance for words, he lost his will to live and slowly lowered his head to the side, his eyes closed slowly, and rain began to splash onto his face from the large holes in the roof. I looked up, and saw that that morning had come, but the sun was blocked by the clouds. Turning towards Vivec's door, I exited his palace and expected a moment to breathe, and just as I saw the Ordinators surrounding, I remembered hearing them. It had to be ten of them standing and waiting, each armed with a silver claymore.  
"Have you killed Vivec?" One of them cried.  
"Is our lord dead?" Another shouted. I simplistically nodded, speaking would require a bit of strength, and I was drained almost completely. "You bastard!" They all looked as if they were to charge at me as we stood at the top of that mighty staircase. But out of nowhere, and unexplainable pillar of white light came before us. It drew itself in the middle of the small crowd, and from it Azura rose.  
"Children, be gone!" She shouted, and thrusted her hands toward the ground in order to emit a powerful rush of energy that sent the Ordinators into the canals below, their screams in many numbers. She looked to me and smiled, her beauty mesmerized me and I was weak within my knees, I was forced to bow.  
"Azura," I spoke softly. "I h-have killed Vivec." She chuckled,  
"I am aware of this, child. Stand, and heed. Once you have rested, I require you to go to the north to retrieve Wraithguard and Hopesfire, along with your spear, it is possession of the beast that attacked you"  
With wide eyes I stood and nodded, her figure disappeared and it was almost as if being dismissed, unwanted. Yet I could not refuse my Goddess, and I began to walk down the staircase of bodies.


End file.
